An orthopedic implant, in particular, a bone plate, preferably an occipital plate such as describes in US 2006/0155285, comprises at least one throughgoing hole for a fastener anchorable in a bone and having a shaft and a head. A groove is formed in the throughgoing hole and guiding a flexible ring.
The flexible ring protects the fastener from disengaging from the bone and thus from the bone plate. In order to be able to then remove the fastener from the bone, cylindrical holes are provided on the edges of the throughgoing hole that provide access for a tool that can expand the flexible ring. Fabrication of this bone plate is very expensive, added to which is the fact that an unnecessary number of tools is employed to anchor the fastener in the bone material or to then disengage them.